Sliding gates at the spout of containers for metal melt are known in a wide variety of configurations. A sliding gate which is used in particular for opening and closing a converter spout opening is disclosed, for example, in EP 0 819 488 B1. It comprises a housing frame in which are located a stationary refractory valve plate (a so-called bottom plate) and a refractory sliding plate held in a sliding unit and which can be displaced relative to said bottom plate. The sliding plate can be pressed tightly against a lower sliding surface of the bottom plate with its upper sliding surface. The housing frame is releaseably attached to a base plate secured to the container, it being possible to brace the bottom plate over its upper sliding surface with a refractory spout head part inserted into the base plate. During casting operation the refractory parts are subjected to strong wear and tear. It is therefore necessary to replace them relatively frequently. For this purpose the housing frame must be respectively detached from the base plate.